The Boy Who Couldn't Keep His Clothes On
by TheResurrectionist
Summary: Hooker!Jensen meets Politician!Jared. I know this is usually done on LJ, but I figured it was okay to try here. Please review. Further chapters taken on request.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Another Hooker!Jensen fic for a friend. Crossing my fingers. I know it's been done before...

First off, the t shirt was too tight.  
Jensen was staring at himself in the cheap mirror. Tight jeans, tight t shirt. No underwear. It was all he could do at the moment, seeing ad there were not a lot of options anyway.  
He wasn't gonna get into that. Everyone had a mopey story locked up inside, a memory of bring wronged, guilt, greed. He was one of many; why focus on it?  
At least, That was what he'd thought before his life really lost control. Turns out digging for food to eat in the garbage isn't as fun as it looks on tv.  
He passed his eyes over his reflection again, frowning slightly. In his hands was the body glitter he'd bought. It was a big step in a small tube but he knew he had to take it. He had to.  
Glancing at the other bed in the room, his eyes fell on a small mop of blonde hair.  
She'd been nothing but an angel to him his whole life. She didn't deserve to live with him.  
She hasn't deserved to have her parents killed either, but that was another drama. Another soap opera.  
Taking care of a little girl(albeit a nice one) was tough. He'd used to mock the single moms he knew in highschool, but now he got it.  
Your life was theirs. Sure, you worked and you cooked and you cleaned and you knew it was for them, but you weren't done until they were fed, asleep, content.  
And it hurt. How hard he had to work.  
His last few jobs had been part time nothing's. the second he heard about the accident, he knew what he had wasn't gonna cut it. Part time paid the crappy rent and bought the beer, but it couldn't support a eleven year old girl.  
He'd heard stories, here and there, about the boys on the corners. Curious, he'd passed by one night. They stood there, smiles and too tight clothing a staple. It was like a cycle. A car would drive up, a boy would get in. Thirty to forty minutes later, boom. They're back with a fistful of money.  
He knew it paid well. Knew it paid better than any fast food place he could find work in. He also knew that once this started, there was no going back.  
And that hurt a little too, strangely. But one look at that small face, he knew he could never, ever see her hungry.  
He threw on his jacket, bottle of glitter in his pocket. He was going to do this. Oh god. He was gonna do this.


	2. Rent

Senator Jared Padalecki  
Read the nameplate on his desk. Jared Padalecki ran his fingers along the plate, a small smile on his face. He guessed his momma would be proud with him for finally getting elected senator. Hell, Jared was happy he finally was too. It'd been a long campaign of coffee, pamphlets and sheer will. While it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever done, Jared realized why some senators just stopped running for office in general. It was hard work.  
Never mind that now. Jared sat back in his shiny new leather chair and stretched. God, being in charge of more than himself was a lot of work. And that didn't even begin to cover the paperwork.  
It was evening outside, sun fading behind tall office buildings and apartments. Past the office buildings the neighborhood got older, a little poorer. The people in those areas didn't have a lot of money or work. Trash was everywhere, and gang violence had risen. It wasn't pretty, but the city decided that instead of fixing the problem, they'd cover it up with office buildings and low budget apartments. One of Jared's big goals as senator was to fix up the neighborhood and how much money the city put towards it. It wasn't fair to them or the rest of the city.  
Jared stood up, bones popping as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his new office. He wished all the work he had would disappear, but as it was his first night as senator, he figured it could wait till morning.  
He swung his keys as he made his way outside. It was cold out, not the cold of November winter, but still decently chilly. He pulled his coat tighter as he made his way to his car. While he was a senator now, parking still hasn't been assigned, much to his dismay. His new Mercedes was parked a few streets over, on the edge of the other neighborhood. It was not an ideal spot, but he had been rushed when he parked this morning.  
Walking a few blocks, he sighed in relief when he saw his car unharmed.  
He was just about to put his key in the lock when something across the street caught his attention.  
A car was stopped at the corner, drivers window rolled down as he spoke to a man in jeans and a t shirt.  
Stupidly, Jared's first thought was, "God, he must be cold." Instead of,"oh look, a hooker."  
The mans jeans were tight his and his t shirt was even tighter. Turning a little, he revealed a beautiful face surrounded in shadows. A bit of body glitter was on his neck, adding to the hooker show.  
The man in the car seemed to be arguing with him, voice rising quickly.  
"You'll come with me for free, bitch. I know your pimp, and he'll let me have you for no charge. Now get I the damn car!"  
The other man was refusing, but suddenly flinched, body rigid and hands shaking as he backed up.  
He moved back for Jared to see the silver of a gun poking out of the car. Breath catching, Jared reached into his car and grabbed the shotgun he really wasn't supposed to have, but hello. Texas.  
Making his way silently across the street, he propped the gun in his hands and prayed this would go right.  
"Put the gun on the ground!" He yelled, stepping in front of the car. "Hands where I can see them!"  
The man in the car, an old man with a semi familiar face blanched, gun dropping to the ground as he gunned the car, tires squealing as the car made its escape.  
The hooker was still standing on the corner, eyes wide in a way that said this was probably the first time he'd been held up for a freebie.  
Jared decided to break the silence. "What's your name?" He asked.  
The man answered in a deep, sexy voice. "Jensen."  
Well, no wonder why he decided to become a prostitute. His face was even prettier in person. Jared was surprised he'd even used the word pretty in conjunction with a guy, but it was a night for firsts, he decided.  
"Jensen." He said slowly. "Is this your first job?"  
The mans face crumpled, eyes looking down in shame. The look was so different from the sultry, pretty mask he'd seen just a minute ago.

"Would you kill me if I asked you for a cup of coffee?"

The man's eyes shot up to his questioningly.

Jared felt uncomfortable. "I umm...I used to do this kind of stuff. If you wanted pointers. or something."  
He was blushing ferociously.

Jensen didn't seem to notice. His eyes were wide in gratitude.

"You'd do that?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jared laughed a little.

He reached out his arm and grabbed Jensen's hand.

"Let's go. I need my caffeine."  
Jensen smiled at that.

"Alright."

TBC? Please review!


End file.
